This clinical trial Phase I/II clinical and pharmacologic study of new drug being tested for newly diagnosed glioblastoma. The drug 9-AC, a topoisomerase I inhibitor that blocks DNA synthesis. After patients have surgery to remove their tumor, and provided they have residual tumor that can be monitored on MRI they will receive from 2-6 cycles of chemotherapy prior to radiation therapy. If tumor progresses during the chemotherapy phase they will begin radiation therapy immediately.